When did that happen?
by SparkleBookWorm
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, she goes back to Hogwarts. There, she discovers that she's pregnant. What happens when Bella, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all become vampires, and run into the Cullens many years down the road?
1. Chapter 1

_**(Updated) A/N : So this is an updated version... I formatted so hopefully it is easier to tell who is saying what! Thanks to Sakura Lisel for that comment! (I was actually in the process of editing it for things like that... So I just finished what I hadn't done yet :D)**_

 **(Original)Authors Note: This fanfic takes place after the beginning of New Moon, and before the 19 years later in Deathly Hallows. Because I am almighty and created this story, I say Fred, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin are NOT dead, and Georges ear is just fine :D Read and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. If I did own them, a lot of the plot would be different =)**

 **B POV**

He left me. After all we went through together, he left me. I mean, it makes sense though. He thought I didn't belong in his world. Unfortunately for him, and me, he didn't ever know I was already a part of it. You see, E-Ed- _HE_ thought I was just a regular Muggle. But I never was. I'm Bella Swan, a witch, and best friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. And now, I am going back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will understand why I had to abandon my mission. It's to painful to stay where there are too many memories of _him_.

Slowly, I walk back through the forest to Charlie's house. Every time I hear a whisper in the branches, or a slight barely there shuffling of the leaves on the ground beside me, I turn and look for _him_. But he won't come back. I'm not good enough to keep him. Suddenly, I break down. I sit there shaking on the forest floor, barely holding myself together. After what feels like an eternity, I stand up, and continue on my way back to my temporary home. As I walk in the back door, Charlie turns around.

"God, Bells, I was just about to start searching for you. You've been gone a while. Hey, where's Edward? Isn't he normally over doing homework with you at this time? I mean, not that I object to the fact that he's not here. You two could use some time apart. Oh, Bells, what's wrong?"

When Charlie said Edward's name, I had just broken down, again. As he continued, the sobs got louder until I wailed at the last statement.

"H-he left me. And even you think I'm not good enough for him!" I couldn't stop crying.

"Aw, Bella, I didn't mean that. I just meant that the two of you have been inseparable, and you should hang out with your friends sometimes, not just your boyfriend. Like Angela. You haven't hung out with her outside of school for a while."

At this point, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go back home. Which meant I have to give Charlie back his memories. "I'll be back in a second, K Dad?" And I raced upstairs to my trunk. I opened it, grabbed out my wand, and said "Accio Charlie's memories!" You see, so that I could keep up with my studies while I was away, Dumbledore had taught me how to perform an Undetectable Extension Charm. My trunk was so big, and full of stuff, that searching through it by hand to find something would take ages. Once the vial of silvery liquid-like strands reached my hand, I ran downstairs and put the memories back in Charlie's head. See, we knew that Ed- _he_ \- could read minds, and we didn't want the Cullens knowing I was a witch. As Charlie is a Muggle, he couldn't learn Occlumency, so we took all his memories of magic. Because I am an Occlumens, my mind was safe from _him_.

Charlie blinked a few times, then said "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. But I guess this means you're headed back to Hogwarts?"

He looked sad. I never got to spend any time with him, because I went to school in Scotland and he lived in Washington. But I had to leave.

"Yeah Dad. I'll owl Professor Dumbledore now. I - I just can't stay where there's so many memories." Dad nodded, and handed me a piece of parchment from on top of the fridge. I quickly penned a letter to Dumbledore.

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I know you wished for me to stay in Forks and keep an eye on the developing shifter - vampire war, but I am coming back to Hogwarts as soon as I can. The vampires have left Forks to go live elsewhere, and I do not see them coming back anytime soon. The shifters have barely started phasing, there are three of them ; Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Jared Cameron. As there are no longer any vampires in the area, no more should join the pack. Please owl me back as soon as you can with a time that you can meet me in Hogsmeade. I will apparate there._

 _Bella Swan_

I opened the back door, and whistled. My owl, Kaylee, flew down and perched on my hand.

"Hey Kaylee! I have a letter for you to deliver! Could you please give this to Professor Dumbledore? I know you haven't flown in a while, but I know you can do it. I'll see you in a few days, OK?" Kaylee hooted softly, showing she understood. I watched as she took off. Then, I went into my room to start packing. As I passed the bathroom, I saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror. That wasn't my real face though. I'm a Metamorphmagus, meaning I can change my appearance at will. I slowly changed my appearance back to my normal one. Waist-length auburn hair, bright, ocean blue eyes, and a light sprinkling of freckles. This was the real me.

 _(Time skip - a week later)_

Kaylee flew in through the window as I was eating breakfast. I quickly untied the letter from her leg, anxious to know when I could go back.

 _Bella,_

 _If you say they are not coming back, I trust your judgement. And you say you want to come back? Hogwarts will be surprised to see you back. All they know is that you mysteriously disappeared on a mission from me. However, if you are coming back, I will meet you at The Three Broomsticks. And be warned, Hogwarts is mostly rebuilt, but it is still suffering some effects from the war. I expect to see you no later than noon, your time._

 _Professor Dumbledore_

I couldn't believe it. I was going back to Hogwarts! It's terrible that they are still rebuilding after the war with Voldemort last year. Lucky for all of us seventh years though, we were invited back for an eighth year because our seventh was very messed up. I checked the time. 11:50. Crap! No time to go say goodbye to Charlie. Oh well. I wrote a quick note telling him that I was gone, then went and grabbed my trunk. Luckily it had a Weightless Charm on it. Spinning on the spot, I apparated to The Three Broomsticks.

Dumbledore was waiting when I got there. "Bella! Please, take a seat. Enjoy a Butterbeer! Tell me all about your time away."

I stood there awkwardly, and looked down at my feet as I spoke. "Professor, would it be possible to continue this conversation in your office?"

The reason I wanted to move was I don't think I could do this without breaking down.

"Of course, Bella. Shall we?" He offered me his arm for Side-A-Long Apparation. I can apparate, but not into Hogwarts due to the wards. I gently grabbed his arm and away we went.

Once we were in his office, I asked him "Is it OK my friends come up to hear the story? I need to tell it, and they'll want to know, but I can't handle telling it twice."

Dumbledore looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Fine, Bella. At dinner I will introduce you, and welcome you back, and afterwards you and whichever friends you wish to tell may come up here. Oh, and would you like a chocolate cauldron? They are my new favourite candy!"

I laughed, and then stopped quickly. It had felt so good to laugh after not laughing for what felt like an eternity. Just before I left his office, Dumbledore said to me "Oh, don't let students see you. And have you checked out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley would be dreadfully upset if you didn't go say hi when you got back." He winked at me then, and I opened the door and left.

As I walked down the secret passageway to Fred and George's store, I thought about exactly who I would need to tell about what happened to me. Definitely Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but I don't think anyone else. I mean, I have other friends, but it's just not the same level of friendship as I have with those four. I came to a door at the end of the tunnel. I opened it, and smiled as I saw the joke shop. I would never tire of it. I took two steps, and then Fred and George appeared on either side of me.

"Hi Bella! When did you get back?" They asked in perfect sync. "Around 10 minutes ago!"

"Hey - if you" Fred started.

"Just arrived, does that" George continued.

"mean that we" Fred.

"are most definitely" George.

"your favourites because you came to see us first!" Both. In sync. With the exact same grins. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yeah, yeah, I came to see you guys first because I missed you that much. Now come on, group hug!" I laughed as they hugged me, and we all jumped around together like the five year olds we are inside. I was happy for the first time in a while, and all of my pain was gone. Until it wasn't. But this time, it was physical pain, not emotional.

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and I doubled over, clutching my stomach. "BELLA! What happened?" Fred asked, picking me up. I started to respond, then felt another pain. I think I may have screamed. George opened the passageway, and they flew along it, and into Hogwarts. All through the run I was in searing pain. When we got into the school, they ran me into the hospital wing, and Fred set me down in a bed while George explained what had happened to Madam Pomfrey.

"We were all hugging, and then she doubled over clutching her stomach and started screaming! So we ran here as fast as we could."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Do you mind standing outside the curtains for a moment, both of you while I inspect Ms. Swan?"

She drew the curtains around the bed, and Fred and George stayed outside. "Bella, I need to look at you. Can you stay still for a moment?" She smiled at me kindly. I did my best to stay still, and she waved her wand over me, and a piece of parchment appeared beside her.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. She then popped her head out of the curtain, and said to Fred and George "One of you go get your sister, the other Ms. Granger, and bring them here as fast as possible! I don't care what teacher they have, just get them!" At this point, I started getting worried. Why would she want my two best female friends to come to the hospital wing? The moment Fred and George were out of the otherwise empty wing, Madam Pomfrey looked at me and said "The spell I did showed me an image of your anatomy, so I could determine what the problem was. And, your problem is, you just went into labour."

"WHAT? But that's impossible! I can't be pregnant!" I was freaking out.

"Bella, another thing... It said the child is hybrid. Half human, and half vampire." Now I was confused. Not only because when she said I was pregnant, it was impossible because vampires can't have children, but also because according to her my baby was half vampire, meaning that the father had to be _him_. "Bella, I need you to tell me... Is it possible that you have a half vampire child?"

I gulped, and said "Yes... but vampires can't have children."

"Well, apparently that's not true, because you are having a vampire's kid. But know that I'm not going to judge you, and your friends won't either."

I thanked her, then a seemingly impossible question popped up in my head. "How come it hasn't been nine months, and my stomach's not huge?" I was completely confused by that.

"Well, I'm going to assume the baby grew fast because it is half vampire, and you are not huge because unknowingly you used your metamorphmagus powers to hide it." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I know it's not much, but it's the best theory I have."

Just then, Hermione and Ginny burst into the room, and as Fred and George went to follow, Madam Pomfrey yelled at them "Sorry! Females only in here!" They left, obviously unhappy. "Ginny, Hermione, I'm going to need you to each hold one of Bella's hands. She will be in extreme pain, and needs all the support she can get." They looked confused, but followed Madam Pomfrey's directions. As they were grabbing my hands, another pain ripped through me. I screamed, and blacked out.

 _(Time skip - after the birth)_

I woke up to a baby in my arms. Oh! It's so cute! I wonder whose it is? I looked around, and saw Ginny, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall beside my bed. "Whose baby is this? I'm sorry I fell asleep holding her..."

Hermione approached me, and in a gentle tone, said "Bella, she's yours. And you need to decide a name..." OH. Right. I have a baby now. Wait... I HAVE A BABY NOW?! And I need to pick a name... hmm..."Renesmee Carlie Swan. Nessie for short." It was a perfect blend of her grandparents names.

"Oh, Bella, she's so cute... Can everyone else come in? They've been dying to see you, ever since they found out you were in here! Of course, they don't know that you were pregnant..." Ginny trailed off. I sighed. Was I really ready for this? I guess I was. "Alright, you can bring them in." Ginny ran to the door to open it, and I looked at McGonagall because she hadn't said anything yet.

"Ms. Swan, she's a lovely baby. I'm sure you will figure out how to deal with her diet?" She said it like a question. "Of course Professor, I have figured out what to do about that." She smiled and walked away as Fred, George, Harry, and Ron came up to my bed.

"Eh, Bella, we've been worried! First we hear from you in a while is your back, and that you're in here because - WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" Ron had caught sight of Nessie.

"Ron, Harry, Fred, George, meet Renesmee Carlie Swan, Nessie for short." Everyone looked at the adorable baby in my arms, and smiled. Fred and George adopted fake pouts quickly though. "You mean to tell us, you came to say hi, and didn't bother letting us know you were pregnant?"

I shrunk away from their look. "Um, I actually kind of only found out when I came in here, and Madam Pomfrey told me I was going into labour."

Harry looked incredulous at that. "How did you not know?"

"My metamorphmagus powers hid the stomach without me knowing, because that's what I think I look like?" It came out as a question, not a statement. Oops.

"So Bella, who's the father?" I broke down in tears while Hermione looked like she wanted to go die in a hole for asking.

When I quieted down, I looked at Hermione and said "Don't be sorry you asked. It's just...not an easy thing for me to think about at the moment. Do one of you want to hold Renesmee while I tell the story?" Everyone wanted to hold her, but I ended up giving her to Hermione to hold, because she looked so sad. I proceeded to tell them the story. "I went to Forks, on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix, to watch the vampire and shape-shifter situation and make sure there wasn't a war. At Muggle school the first day, I saw this family of students..."

 _(Time skip - Bella has finished the story_ )

"And that brings me right here, to this moment." I had told them all about meeting Edward, falling in love, the situation with James, and when he left me. Everyone was really upset when I told them about Edward leaving me. It was only then that I realized I'd been saying 'Edward' in my mind, and I wasn't a broken mess yet. My heart still belonged to him, and will for the rest of my life, but maybe I can start to heal now. And then Hermione jumped.

"Oh my God! Bella! I swear Nessie is bigger than she was when you started the story!"

Madam Pomfrey came and took measurements, and replied to Hermione "You're right. It's not a very noticeable difference, but a difference all the same. It must be due to the vampire gene."

Ron suddenly froze. "You... You mean she's half vampire? Merlin, Bella, you made a baby with a VAMPIRE?" He was positively scary. So I started to cry. I couldn't control it. I had a baby, and I had just told them the story of how the love of my life left me, and then Ron had to go and yell at me.

Ginny glared at him. "Ron, in case you were too stupid to notice, the LOVE OF HER FREAKING LIFE is a vampire. Why on Earth would she have a kid with a different guy?" Ron backed down, and apologized.

I smiled at him (not a very good smile, but a smile all the same) and told him "I'm sorry, part of the cry fest is the hormones." Everyone laughed at that.

Then Dumbledore spoke up. "I think it is time for all of you to go to bed! You do have classes tomorrow!"

I looked at him. "When did you get here?"

"Right when you started your story. I just stayed quiet." Oh. I suppose that makes sense. In some weird way. "Madam Pomfrey, must I stay in the hospital wing overnight? Or may I go to Gryffindor Tower?"

She smiled at me, and said "If you wish to go, then go, if you wish to stay, then stay." I got up, and left with my friends and daughter. Thankfully it was past curfew, so no one saw me wandering around with a baby. When we got to Gryffindor Tower, the boys and girls split up and each headed to their respective dormitories, except Fred and George who had left to go back to their shop. When I got into Hermione, Ginny, and my dormitory, I noticed there was a crib, and three beds.

"That's odd. Just last night we shared with Lavender, and there were four beds. I guess Hogwarts rearranged..." Hermione mused.

"Look, guys, if Nessie wakes you up, wake me up if I'm not already up, and I'll take care of her so you can get some sleep." I was tired, but I didn't want them to feel like they had to take care of my baby. Ginny and Hermione nodded, and we all dropped into bed, dead tired.

Luckily Ness stayed asleep the whole night. The next morning, however, I didn't know what to do with her. Do I bring her down to the Great Hall for breakfast? What about classes? As I was worrying, I noticed Kaylee outside the window. I let her in, and untied the letter from her leg.

 _Bella,_

 _Bring Renesmee down for breakfast. No one will question the fact that you came back from your mission with a child, if when details are asked you tell them your mission was to protect a family. If you wish to tell everyone that she is your daughter, though, go ahead. It's your decision. I can give you the last remaining Time Turner, so you may spend the day with Nessie and then the day at classes, or you can bring her to classes. Your choice._

 _Dumbledore_

What should I do? When I asked Ginny and Hermione about it, they said bring her to class. The reason they said that though, may have been due to the fact that I growled at the thought of being away from her for a day, even if I used a time turner so I was also with her for the day. However, I did decide to tell people she is my daughter. I'm proud of Renesmee. I owled Dumbledore back before breakfast.

 _Professor,_

 _I have decided I will bring her with me to classes, and will tell everyone she is my daughter. If you could introduce us, so I don't have to do it multiple times, that would be great._

 _Bella_

I picked Renesmee up, and walked to the common room with Ginny and Hermione. We met up with Harry and Ron, and all walked downstairs together. As we reached the doors to the Great Hall, I stopped, telling the others to go on. They did, though they were confused as to why I wasn't just going in with them. I hid behind a statue, and waited until I heard Dumbledore call for silence in the Hall. I listened to his speech through the doors.

"Although the term has started, we are pleased to welcome back to Hogwarts one of our now eighth year students. Please do not bombard her with questions, as she brings a new addition to our Hogwarts family. Please join me in welcoming Bella Swan, and her daughter Renesmee Carlie Swan back to Hogwarts." That was my cue. I opened the doors, and everyone was staring at me and the little bundle of joy I held in my arms. Then my friends started clapping. And slowly, everyone else joined in. I hurried to my seat at the Gryffindor table. Thankfully, the house elves are amazing and had baby food prepared for Nessie. There was some on the plate in front of me. She ate it, mostly happily, but she looked annoyed.

Ron laughed at that. "Even the baby thinks the baby food is disgusting! I bet no one can eat it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ron, you can eat anything. I will give you 20 galleons if you eat two big scoops of the stuff." Not that he needed the money, we had been well paid as the 'heroes of the war', but it was still fun to bet. He looked warily at the food, but agreed to the deal. I was laughing, but then my stomach growled. Before classes I still needed to eat!

"Bella, do you want me to feed Nessie? I've already eaten." Harry asked shyly. "Oh, Harry, you're a lifesaver! Here, Nessie, go to Uncle Harry! He'll feed you tasty food." Harry positively beamed when I called him Uncle Harry. I quickly loaded up my plate, and ate. Just then, a little first year came up to me with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Hey honey, what's your name?" I asked her kindly. She looked at me with wide eyes, and said in a cheery voice "Ellie Feiler!" I smiled at her, and said, "I'm Bella Swan, and that's my daughter, Nessie." I waved over at Harry and Nessie.

"Oh wow! She's cute! But I have a message from Professor Dumbledore for you!" I smiled and took the letter from Ellie. "Hey, Ellie, go back to your friends now, but if I see you in the Gryffindor common room later, you can hold Renesmee if you want." She squealed, and hugged me before running off to her friends. I read the letter.

 _Bella,_

 _I think you should tell Charlie about Renesmee. I have given you, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron a few days off so you can go spend time with Charlie. They will be there to protect, should you need protection, and moral support. Go after breakfast, I will enable the Floo Network in the Gryffindor Common Room at 9:00._

 _Dumbledore_

"Hey guess what guys! We have a few days off of classes!" Dean Thomas, who had been talking with Harry, looked over at me.

"Really?" he asked.

"No Dean, sorry, you don't, but Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and I do! Straight from Dumbledore himself!" Ron looked like Christmas had come a few months early. Hermione looked worried. "What's the matter Hermione?" I asked her, concerned for my friend.

"I'm worried because I'm excited about getting to skip school for a few days! What is wrong with me?" We all laughed, then I checked the time.

"And we have to go now, guys!" The six of us, including Nessie, all stood up, and Harry handed me back my daughter. On the way up to the common room, Ron asked "So why do we get a few days off?" Oh! I guess I never actually told them why we would get time off...

"Dumbledore wants me to spend time with Charlie, and let him meet his granddaughter. I mean, he saw me yesterday morning, but I wasn't exactly very happy, or you know, pregnant."

"So why do we get to come along?" Ginny asked while making faces at Nessie, causing her to smile.

"Dumbledore wants you guys there to protect me if I need protection, or be moral support otherwise." The four of them started doing a happy dance, because we didn't think we'd need to stay on our guard while we were gone. By the time we found that out, it would be too late.

 **(Original) A/N : So? How was it? Please review, if you do I'll write faster! ;)**

 _ **(Updated) A/N : I'll post the updated chapter 2 by the end of the day... probably ;). And chapter 3 is on the way, so hopefully I'll post that over the weekend. That's all for now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Updated) A/N: I'm sorry, I was totally going to update this later Wednesday night, but then homework and dance class happened. There's no updated story info, it's just formatting like in Chapter 1. Hopefully I'll get chapter 3 up sometime tomorrow... Until then!**_

 **(Original)** **A/N: Hey! It's kinda short, but I figured that it was a good spot to end the chapter! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! And to any fellow Canadians, I hope you had a good Thanksgiving yesterday! It was my little cousin's birthday, so on top of a lot of food, there was even more food... ;) Anyways, I release you to the readings! Go, my little minions, and read! Reading is good for you! You should read all the time! ... That went off topic. I have a bad habit for going on tangents. Anyways, bai! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I never have, and probably never will, owned Twilight or Harry Potter. I'm gonna go cry in a corner now...**

B POV

We had all of our stuff packed, and were sitting in the common room waiting for the Floo Network to come online. Then Fred and George ran in.

"Hey guys! So, Dumbledore told us-" George began.

"That you were leaving for a bit," Fred continued.

"And we get to come along!" They both finished, looking insanely happy. I don't get it. Why do they always feel the need to finish each other's sentences and make us non-twin people even more confused about which twin is which? But I laughed, and Hermione explained what was happening to them.

"Dumbledore feels that Bella should introduce Charlie to his granddaughter. You know, he had no clue that he was even going to be a grandpa in the near future!" The twins nodded, and then the clock struck 9:00. We flooed in pairs to Charlie's house, the pairs being first Harry and Ron, then Fred and George, myself and Nessie, and the last Hermione and Ginny.

Coughing, I stepped out of the fireplace so Hermione and Ginny could come out. Looking out the window, I noticed it was dark outside. I quickly calculated the time difference, and groaned when I realized it was 1:00 in the morning.

"Hey, everyone, stay quiet for a little, Scotland in 8 hours ahead of Washington. We can go outside and talk if you want..." I trailed off at the twin's grins.

"Dearest Bella, why would we go outside when we have silence charms? We'll just charm it so that the noise down here doesn't carry upstairs!" And they went and did just that. Oh. I feel like an idiot for not thinking of that. Before we continued chatting, I should get Nessie asleep. I told the others what I was doing, and went up to the room I had been using. I conjured a crib, and put her down to sleep. Quietly, I made my way out of my room and closed the door. I got to the bottom of the stairs, and then I was grabbed, and a hand was put over my mouth.

"Let's continue this in the other room, with your friends, shall we?" My captor hissed in my ear. I froze. I know that voice. Victoria.

Slowly, we walked into the living room, where my best friends were. Hermione jumped off of the couch when she saw us. "Bella! Wh-what happened?"

Victoria laughed. "My dear, Bella's mate killed mine, so I'll kill her. A mate for a mate, yes?"

I was scared, but I wouldn't let it show. "Go ahead, kill me, but leave them out of this! And Edward left me! We apparently aren't mates after all."

Victoria glared at me when I said that. "Hush, child. You're interrupting my thoughts. Now, what was I thinking...? Oh yes, I think killing you would be too kind. See, Edward never wanted you to be changed. And making you live with this heartbreak would be a more fitting punishment." She grinned.

Looking at my friends' faces, I could tell they were starting to catch on to what was going on. Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all stood up. "If you want to hurt Bella, you'll have to go through us first!" Harry declared.

Victoria chuckled. "You are all making this waaay too easy!" In a flash, she dropped me, and ran over to them. Starting with Fred, and ending with Ginny, they all suddenly dropped, clutching their necks. To my horror, bite marks had appeared. Victoria looked up from Ginny, and smiled at me, blood staining her lips red. "And now it's your turn to suffer. Say goodbye to mortality, Isabella." I felt pain in my neck, and then the black took over.

I woke up, disoriented. Everything was so... sharp. I could see the specks of dust floating down from the ceiling. I stood up, then stopped for a second. And I mean stopped. No slight shifting, no _breathing!_ There had been no transition time. This could only mean the worst. I was a vampire. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed a sheet of parchment beside where I had been just a moment before. I quickly scanned it.

 _Bella,_

 _Fred and George were under specific instructions to send me a message when you had safely introduced Renesmee to Charlie, just to make sure I didn't have to come take care of anything. When they didn't message within 6 hours, I flooed over to make sure you guys were OK. I was surprised when I walked in and saw all seven of you laying on the floor, writhing in pain. I used a spell to see what had happened, and saw. I'm so sorry Bella. I grabbed Charlie and apparated him to the Burrow, and took Nessie there as well. I haven't informed Molly and Arthur about what happened yet, I just told them that something important came up that you all needed to deal with. Please, stay in contact, but stay away until you are sure you won't do something you'll regret. I would love to stay with you and help you, but I worry you would be in pain._

 _Dumbledore_

I blinked away venom tears that would never fall. At least he had gotten Charlie out of harm's way. Speaking of that, where was the thirst that the Cullen's always spoke of? Maybe I wasn't thirsty because I had been prepared ahead of time, and known about the thirst... But my friends will be thirsty when they wake up. Maybe I should body bind them... I looked over at them, to see them all suddenly as still as if Petrificus Totalus had been cast upon them. Did I do that? I thought of performing the counter jinx, and they all started shaking again. I bound them for a second time, and ran out the back door, into the forest. Carlisle's theory had been that any special abilities you had when you were human were amplified when you turned... I guess my magic became more powerful.

I hunted, because I realized I should. I came out of my hunt perfectly clean, my clothes not even ruffled. I think I found something I'm a natural at! The thought made me smile. I found some rabbits, squirrels, and a couple deer, snapped their necks, and brought them back to where my friends were changing. They would be thirsty when they got up. And I wanted them to not have to suffer even more because of me.

When I got back in the house, I noticed that Hermione and Ginny were awake. Their eyes followed me as I came in. I set the animals down near them, moved away, and prepared to release them. Then the others woke up. All of their eyes instantly trained on me. Not on the small amount of blood dripping from the animals. Me. That's funny. They should be so incredibly thirsty they can't focus on anything other than the blood. Mind you, I wasn't like that. Maybe out magic lets us control our thirst.

I thought the counter-jinx and my friends instantly stood up, and leapt at me. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut, it doesn't matter that I'm a vampire, six vampires jumping at you is enough to make you flinch. Half a second later though, I was being hugged by six different pairs of arms. I opened my eyes and stared at my friends.

"Bella! What the bloody hell happened to us? And who in Merlin's name was that crazy redhead?" Fred asked me. I sighed, and deadpanned.

"Well, the crazy redhead is also known as Ron by people close to him, but apparently they like to hang out with him even though he's insane." I cracked up at Ron's glare. "OH! You mean the other crazy redhead! Well, there's George, and Ginny, and..." I trailed off at Hermione's glare.

"Bella! Take this seriously! Who was the crazy female redhead who had a problem with you?"

I gulped, I didn't want to do this. But I had to. "Well, remember my story about the vampires that hunted me last year, and I went to Phoenix to escape them? Well, that was the Victoria I told you about... And so therefore, to answer Ron's first question, when she bit everyone, we all started the change. And now it's finished." My friends stared at me in horror. "I'm so sorry guys. If I hadn't gone and fallen in love, this wouldn't have happened." I was as close to tears as a vampire could get.

"You're being preposterous Bella! You can't help falling in love. Sometimes, what the heart wants, it goes for, without consulting your brain. You just have to learn when to put aside your brain and think with your heart. The trick is in getting common sense to follow." Harry firmly said. I was shocked. Who knew _Harry_ of all people could have such good, and accurate love advice?

"Hey, Bells, I know you're kinda busy thinking about the whole mind-blowing speech Harry gave, but would it be possible for you to explain why there are dead animals dirtying Charlie's carpet?" Ginny asked me, totally interrupting my train of thought.

"Oh. Well. I already hunted, but figured you guys would be thirsty when you woke up, so... I came bearing food?" I said weakly.

Fred and George bellowed with laughter. "You.. you came... be-bearing.. FOOD! Good one Bells! You know, now that you mention it, I suppose I am kinda thirsty..." All of a sudden a rabbit went flying over into Fred's hands. Crap! I forgot to mention about not using magic... While Fred and George were staring at the rabbit, I turned towards everyone else.

"Please, don't even THINK spells! Our magic has been amplified, and now just by thinking the words with a little intent behind them, we can perform spells! So, for everyone's safety, let's not use magic, yeah?" They all nodded their consent. This was going to be an interesting adventure, learning how to cope with this.

 **(Original)** **A/N : Hope you enjoyed! Do you think it went too fast? Did everything make sense? As the writer, you have the story in your head and tend to forget that readers can't read your mind... heh heh heh. I'll try to update every weekend or so, but that's a loose guess. So, until next time!**

 _ **(Updated) A/N: Soo... yeah. If chapter 3 goes up tomorrow, it will be between 10:00 am and 10:00 pm EDT. And thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel so happy! I didn't think that people would really like this story... :3 :D =) I like smiley faces. Don't Judge! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's really short! I got sick, and my teachers decided that it would be a great time to give us lots of homework! And I'm updating an hour an a half later than I said I would... Oops! Anyway, I thought I would let you see what happened at the Burrow. And Wednesday is my birthday, so I'll probably post another chapter then!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the plot. Basically if you recognize it, I probably don't own it!**

3rd Person POV - Following Nessie (From when Dumbledore took her to the Burrow)

Molly was in the kitchen cooking dinner for herself and Arthur when she heard the CRACK! that came from outside. Hurriedly, she dusted off her hands and went to the door. Imagine her surprise when she saw Dumbledore holding a something in his arms in her backyard. As he came closer, she stopped him. "What did Bella last say to both of us?" He looked at Molly with a sad expression.

"The last thing she told both of us was 'Molly, I'll be fine! Don't worry, I'm not going to go away forever. I'll be back before you know it. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?'"

At his words, Molly relaxed. This was truly Albus. She invited him in, and inspected him more closely. That was when she noticed the baby in his arms. "Albus, what happened? Who's the baby?" He closed his eyes, and sighed softly. This was the part he regretted, having to lie to Molly. But it was only fair to let Bella tell her about Nessie. So he told her the simple story he had decided on.

"Bella got back the other day." Fact.

"This is Nessie, short for Renesmee, who she brought with her as she is to protect Nessie." Technically true. She is supposed to protect Nessie, you know, motherly duties and all, but it wasn't the only reason she had Nessie. And Bella did bring Nessie back with her, but she just didn't know it.

"Bella forgot some stuff at Charlie's, so she went back. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione wanted to go with her because they were curious to see where she spent a year. She wanted to stay there for a few days so she could show them around, and to cut remaining ties with friends that it would be impossible to stay in contact with." And the lies came out.

Molly was feeling slightly suspicious, because it appeared that Dumbledore was hiding something. She shook her head though, for whatever he was hiding, it couldn't be harmful, or he would have told her. After all, look where hiding things and keeping secrets had gotten them throughout the years! Almost dead, Harry almost dead, did she mention almost dead? But now he wouldn't hide anything, right? Molly reasoned with herself. She shook her head, and cleared her throat after the long pause.

"So, Albus, how come you brought Nessie here?" Dumbledore chuckled. This would probably be the easiest part. Or the hardest. Suddenly he wasn't so amused.

"Well, Molly, seeing as they were headed back to Forks, Bella wanted you to hold onto her. Unfortunately, there was a bit of a complication."

Molly noticed his change in attitude. ' _Uh-oh'_ she thought to herself. What happened this time?

She watched as Dumbledore tapped the air beside him with his wand, and a figure slowly began to appear.

Charlie hated the peculiar feeling that comes with Disillusionment Charms. It was like an egg being cracked on your head, and slowly it dripped down you until you were completely covered. Reversing the charm wasn't very fun either. It was essentially the same feeling, only this time, a warm, dry egg was cracked on your skull.

Molly gasped as she saw Bella's father appear. "Albus, why is Charlie here? Bella went back to visit him, didn't she? If she's in Forks, how come Charlie isn't?" She was so worried. What if something had happened to her children? And she considered all of them children, even though Bella, Harry, and Hermione weren't hers.

"Molly, Charlie is here because right after they arrived at Charlie's house, something relating to Bella's mission occurred. Something that we never expected to happen. I'm sure you understand that I can't enlighten you or Charlie on Bella's mission?" Dumbledore hoped that would be the end of the questions.

Internally, Molly was screaming, wanting to know why her kids were around something that was possibly very, very dangerous. But she didn't voice her query. So instead, she asked a more obvious question. "And you brought both Charlie and Nessie because you want me to let them stay with me." So it was less of a question, and more of a statement. Whatever.

"Molly, if you don't mind, yes, I would like them to stay with you, until the situation is cleared up." Dumbledore debated crossing his fingers behind his back for luck, but it turned out, he wouldn't need it.

"Of course Albus! I'll hold onto them! Is there anything else?" Molly was excited to be able to take care of another baby. She loved children. Why else would she have had seven kids? Dumbledore passed her Nessie as he responded.

"No, Molly. Nothing el... Wait! There is something! The child, Renesmee, she will eat human food, but she's half vampire!" And he turned on the spot and apparated away faster than you could say 'vampire'.

Molly was shocked. A half-vampire half-human child? That was unheard of! But, apparently it was possible, because Nessie existed. Molly then glanced at her unique clock that didn't tell the time, but rather, the whereabouts of her family. She was elated when she saw Arthur's hand move from "work" to "travelling", and then a moment later to "home". She hurried to the door as soon as she heard the CRACK! of apparation. She couldn't wait to tell Arthur the news.

 **A/N: Sooo... yeah. As I said, I'll probably post another on Wednesday! And like I said before, if anything at all does not make sense, just let me know in a review and I'll clear it up for you. So see you all on Wednesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's my birthday :D! And because I'm nice, have a chapter! Also, happy Back to The Future day!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Those rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling.**

B POV (A few hours after chapter 2)

"So, Bells, because we're vampires now, do we get any super cool extra-special gifts?" Ron asked, his crimson eyes full of curiosity.

I had to think about how to properly word this. "Special vampiric abilities come from talents you had when you were human. So then the ability is brought into your next life, your life as a vampire, and it gets enhanced. At least, that's Carlisle's theory. So if his theory is true, I believe that the talent that we brought with us that got enhanced was our magic. But, on the other hand, wizards could very well be not quite the same as humans, and we may have other abilities. I don't know. I haven't heard of any wizards that became vampires. Probably because they could recognize the danger and get away before they were harmed..." I trailed off a little near the end. It was an interesting thought though, because maybe some or all of us have extra abilities.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "So you're saying that if we had some specific talent before our... _change_... then we might more abilities than wandless magic? Did I get that right?"

I nodded, and Ginny changed her stance, and a look of determination appeared in her eyes. "I will analyze all of our personalities and little quirks from before, and figure out if any of us have special abilities!"

Everyone laughed at the fierce tone she used. Well, we laughed until she turned the 'Ginny Stare' onto us. Even though we were vampires now, all of us gulped and hid behind the couch. She then started to speak once more.

"Not so silly now, am I? I can terrify you with one look! So tell me, why were you staring?" I popped my head up halfway through, and saw her silently shaking with laughter, and fighting to keep her tone 'mad'.

 **(a/n:** Fred _George_. **I don't want to constantly be saying their names, so normal is Fred, italics George.)**

"Well, Ginny," Fred began.

" _You just seemed so determined and_ " George continued.

"fierce that we couldn't help but laugh because"

" _who would have thought that the littlest Weasley_ "

"would be the one to appear toughest?"

" _And are you sure you aren't just going on this self-proclaimed mission so_ "

"you get to be the first one to know of any powers we have,"

" _and you can use any you may have on us first?_ "

Ginny finally broke down laughing. Ron, Harry, Fred and George all stood up and looked confused, while Hermione and I joined her laughter, as we had both been watching Ginny pretend to be mad.

"I can't believe you fell for it! Are my brothers idiots? I was faking being mad. I thought it was simply, 100% HILARIOUS that I can inflict fear in my own family now!" And that set everyone off laughing again. The phone rang, but we ignored it because it felt so good to be happy together after the tragedy that just occurred. A.K.A. Us dying, and becoming vampires.

 _~~~~TIME SKIP - a few days later ~~~~_

It was amazing. Even though we hadn't been vampires for a week yet, I felt as if we could all be trusted to be in control. We had been staying at the Cullen's old house, and though I felt like breaking down whenever I saw the piano, or Edward's room, at least I wasn't figuratively pouring tears over just being in the house. And hey, I could control the breakdowns to simply shaking and not moving for a moment. My friends quickly learned to not touch me when I froze, and just let me get through it.

It turns out that only 2 days were spent changing into a vampire. I found that odd, because the Cullens always spoke of 3 days of 'burning, impossibly painful agony'. When I talked to my friends, I found out that none of us had actually felt anything. I resolved to write down everything I could about our time as vampires, because then in the future, during eternity, we could spend time figuring out why we were so different. I also encouraged all of my friends to pull out all of their memories of human life, and put them in vials for the pensieve. I figured they would fade over time, as the Cullens always talked about their human memories as being hazy, foggy, not very sharp, and hard to recall. But with a pensieve, we would never forget them and we could revisit our human life.

But going back to my earlier point about control. While we were still at Charlie's, the day that we woke up, Angela decided to come by and visit. When she rang the doorbell, we could smell her. Funny, with other people so close you would've thought one of us would have gone running into town to feed, but it hadn't happened. To tell the truth, we kind of forgot where we were until Angela came by. But so when I saw it was my best friend from my time at Forks, I went and answered the door.

"Bella! I was so worried! You didn't come to school for a couple weeks. When I called, Charlie said that you were very sick, and I shouldn't come over because it could be contagious. But so when I called yesterday and earlier today, and no one responded, I came over to make sure you were OK! So, you don't look sick. Are you alright?"

She had started to babble when I didn't respond. I was actually holding my breath, because I didn't want to hurt her. But I had to respond. I opened my mouth to reply, and was momentarily stunned when I didn't feel thirsty whatsoever. I quickly assured her I was on the mend, and sent her away. Then I went to talk to my friends.

They told me they hadn't had any desire for her blood either. Just to be on the safe side though, because we were a group of seven newborns, we moved to the Cullen house. So that brings us right back to now.

"I think we can go visit. After all, when we were a mere 6 ish hours old, we resisted Angela's blood, and she was right there in front of us. Well, in front of Bella. We were in the other room." Hermione stated.

We were arguing over whether it was safe to go visit the Burrow. We were back and forth. I wanted to go see my daughter, but... What if I couldn't control myself and I fed off of her and her temporary guardians, the Weasleys? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But I could see the truth in 'Mione's statement. So I spoke up.

"I say we go, and if it becomes to much, we apparate out. Or, we ask Dumbledore to be there to watch. That way, he can intervene."

Everyone thought that was a great idea, so off we went to the Burrow. We decided to portkey, because none of us felt like apparating multiple times, and the fireplace wasn't connected to the floo network. So we used a portkey.

When we arrived at the Burrow, it was the middle of the night. Very quietly, we made our way to the living room and sat down. Then, I heard Nessie's little heart. I quickly ran towards the sound, every nerve in my body screaming 'go get your daughter!' I stood beside her crib, watching her. Then she started to cry. I quickly picked her up, and softly murmured stuff like "it's OK, mamma's got you." Then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I turned around, and said in a _very_ cheery voice "Hey, Molly! So, has my daughter been good for you?"

The **thud!** could be heard throughout the whole house, enhanced hearing or not. Yep, that's right, she fainted.

 **A/N: Any ideas on what their vampire abilities should be, if they have them? I have a few ideas, but nothing's set in stone. So give me ideas! And would people prefer this length of chapter, and pretty frequent updates, or longer chapters and less frequent updates?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, hello! What is this? An update? I'm sorry I disappeared... I know I said a chapter was coming sooner, but then I got sick. A whole lot of stuff happened in real life since my last update, so this kind of got pushed to the bottom of my priorities list. Long story short, my laptop died, the USB stick that I kept the file on got corrupted, my best friend has some stuff happening, so I've been spending a lot of time with her, AND all of my teachers decided to give me a whole lot of assignments. These are a whole lot of excuses, but they are why I didn't update. So, because life is stupid and keeps changing your plans, I'm not going to set specific days I'll update ; it'll just happen when it does. Sorry! Anyways, now that I've babbled, read the chapter!**

 **BPOV**

Well, damn. That wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be all hugs and happiness and family reunions. But I guess life doesn't always work out the way you plan for it to. I guess the only thing to do is wait for her to wake up. Then I heard the unmistakable sounds of someone waking up. Arthur must have heard the noise, and it woke him up. Well, now we won't have to wait! Good times! ... Yeah, even in my head the sarcasm is dripping in buckets from my voice.

I waited patiently as I heard the creaks and groans coming from upstairs as Arthur prepared to come downstairs. As I stood there, doing nothing but holding a sleeping Nessie, I looked carefully at the room. The walls were a faded sky blue. Inwardly, I smiled as I remembered that this used to be the room we hid all of Fred and George's new inventions in. At the time, it was just a storage room. Molly couldn't be bothered to clean it out, because she was too busy with other things. I guess she finally did get around to it, though. I started tapping my foot impatiently. I suppose, even as a vampire, you only have so much patience.

"Bella!" I heard Harry hiss quietly from downstairs.

"What?" I was annoyed. I mean, if Arthur was going to come check on the strange thumping noises, he should at least be a bit faster.

"You've been up there all of a few minutes, and so far we've heard a thump, then like 30 seconds later you start tapping your foot REALLY loudly. Do you want Dad to have more reason to come and investigate?" I could hear Ginny getting annoyed, but she was still amused by my lack of patience. I guess that it hadn't been quite as long as I had thought... It felt like we'd been here for hours.

Finally, I heard Arthur reach this floor. I kept track of his slow progress along the hall by the amount of squeaks I heard. Coming here a lot over vacations taught me when you hear the third floorboard with it's distinct high-pitched scratching noise, someone's about 20 seconds away from where you are. Time seemed to all but stop for those seconds. I heard Arthur's robe rustle softly. Flannel, from the sounds of it. And not soon enough, and yet, oddly all too soon, Arthur arrived in the doorway.

His silhouette was perfectly outlined. I could make out the shape of his wand as he lifted it to cast something. I had mixed feelings about that. I mean, obviously, couldn't he see that it was me he was about to attack? But, on the other hand, he was doing it to protect my daughter, so ... I can't exactly blame him. But that's a bit off topic for the moment. I don't think it will ever cease to amaze me how much mental capacity I now have. In the time it took me to go off on that mini tangent, Arthur still hadn't cast the spell yet. Unfortunately for him, I didn't feel like testing my immunity to spells. So, I cast _Expelliarmus_ before he had a chance to do anything.

With his wand lying somewhere down the hallway, Arthur cautiously stepped in. Thanks to my upgraded vision, I got to see his face go from terrified, to confused, to angry, to confused again, within a few seconds.

" _Bella?!"_ He asked incredulously.

"Yup, Mr. Weasley! Sorry for intruding, but we all wanted to come see you guys, and I wanted to see my daughter!" Arthur looked shocked, then almost followed in his wife's footsteps. He didn't quite faint though, just fell to his knees and looked rather sickly and pale.

Before he could fully faint, and before he had a chance to realize that Molly was laying on the ground, I remembered that there is such thing as a reviving spell. Under my breath, I muttered " _Renervate_ " and watched as they both slowly gained colour back and woke up. Of course, Molly started to shout as soon as she woke up. Crap. I silenced her, and then started to speak.

"I'm sure both of you have many questions, but let's go downstairs, and keep the volume down, yeah? I know that someone else is still sleeping, because I can hear another heartbeat, and I'm pretty sure from the faint fish aroma, and the fact that they use the same shampoo as Charlie, that it is my my Dad, and I don't feel like waking him up. Also, not only would I have to deal with the awakened beast known as my father, I'd also have to explain to him about the fact that he has a granddaughter." Molly's mouth was opening and closing like she was trying really hard to speak, but obviously she couldn't because I silenced her. Arthur still hadn't reacted, other than not appearing quite so pale.

"Bella, just let them come down. They have to find out sooner or later, and right now, it feels like you're just taunting them." I could almost feel Hermione rolling her eyes at me. So what if I was annoyed because the instant I said I had a daughter, Molly actually fainted, and Arthur almost did? I wasn't taunting them per se... I was letting my frustration with the whole situation show. That's OK, right?

Slowly, so as not to frighten them, I stepped closer to the Weasleys. "Molly, Arthur. I love you both like a second set of parents, and I know that this is not a very nice situation, what with me being gone for a while, then coming back and before you even see me tragedy strikes. On top of that, suddenly I have a daughter. It must be very confusing, so how about we go downstairs so the others can talk to you because I feel like all I've been saying is stuff about how it's OK, just calm down, and yada yada yada. So Molly, I'm going to un-silence you, and we can all go downstairs." Slowly, Molly nodded, and we made our way downstairs.

At the bottom of the steps, Molly tripped, and Fred instantly held a hand out to steady her. She grabbed it without hesitation, but then shivered and removed it as soon as it wouldn't seem rude, muttering about how it was cold and didn't even feel like her son anymore. Fred appeared to not be fazed, but I knew him well enough that even though he understood why she did it, it still hurt. As Molly and Arthur sat down on the couch together, we all stood in a semi-circle around them. I could hear their heartbeats pick up slightly, and smell the slightly salty nervous sweat that they both had. Even though they didn't yet know what we were, they were reacting to being surrounded by seven vampires.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Molly started speaking. "Well, get on with it then. Explain what happened, and why Bella is now a mother. Merlin, that sounds wrong. You are all still so young..." The last part was obviously not meant for us to hear, as she barely mumbled it. But we heard anyways.

Everyone looked at me to start. I took an unnecessary deep breath, and began my story.

"Dumbledore heard a rumour just after the battle last year that he wanted checked out. Normally, this would have been dealt with by someone else, but the American Ministry couldn't have gotten someone in with as perfect a cover as mine. See, this rumour had a location of Forks." Arthur gasped, then motioned for me to continue, looking intrigued.

"All I had to do was take a year off, and go visit my dad. Pretend I was moving in with him for my last year of Muggle school. So the American Ministry saw the obvious advantage in not having to cast memory charms on an entire town, and I was sent instead. This was also a mission for the Order of the Phoenix.

The rumour was that of a coming vampire - shifter war. The shifters were located on a reservation just outside of Forks, called La Push. They were descendants of the spirit warriors, which we've all heard the story of in History of Magic. Anyways, there was a coven of vampires that had arrived in Forks. The Cullens.

Now, these vampires survived off animal blood. They didn't have full strength, or speed, and it never fully satisfied them, but they drank it anyway because they couldn't bear the thought of taking human lives. They called themselves a family of vegetarians, something of an inside joke. And a family they were.

The parents, Carlisle and Esme, were so kind. You couldn't help but listen to Carlisle speak extensively about his job at the hospital, or his political views. He would listen to any worries you had, and resolve them just about straight away. And you couldn't resist Esme's motherly touch. She was just such a warm person. It's a shame she never had any kids of her own.

Then there was Rosalie and Emmett. Complete opposites, yet, perfect for each other. Rose was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. She looked like the type who loved shopping, and hated getting dirty, but she worked on cars, and treasured her car above just about everything else. Emmett was a huge, muscular guy. Looks terrifying from a distance, but up close is a huge, soft teddy bear. He loved pulling pranks, and embarrassing everyone to no end.

Next, there was Alice and Jasper. Alice is a short, bright, pixie-like girl. She also had the ability to see into the future based on decisions people made. Jasper had a hard time with the vegetarian diet. Let's just say that his vampire beginnings weren't the best. He was an empath. He could feel your emotions, or force emotions on you. Once I got past his awkwardness because I had blood, he was pretty cool.

And the last one, Edward. He was - in short, perfect. He might've been a mind reader, but he couldn't read me, and wished he wasn't. At first, I was wary of him. I mean, he appeared to hate me on my first day! But slowly, the little things he did, like commenting everyday on how I looked nice, or holding open doors for me, led to something more. We fell in love. Or so I thought."

I laughed bitterly.

"We went through a whole lot of crap that I don't feel like going into right now together. And then, he just up and left. I was dying inside as he left. It was horrible. Everything reminds me of _him_. I don't know if I'll ever get over it. Because the family left, I saw no danger or chance of a shifter - vampire war. So I left. And then, to get back to Hogwarts and find out that he left me pregnant - I can't forgive him."

Molly made as if to move to hug me, but thought better of it when I started to shake uncontrollably. Thankfully, Ginny picked up from there.

"It was so weird. I mean, I'm on the middle of Potions, and then..."

 _FLASHBACK - Narrator POV_

"Miss Weasley, if you can't properly stir crushed beetle juice in 3 times every ten and a half minutes, I suggest you learn. Quickly." Ginny scowled at Snape's drawling tone. So she stirred it in twenty two seconds late. It would've been fine, but of course Snape had to come watch.

Professor Snape scowled right back. He enjoyed Potions, but... It was glorious when he had the opportunity to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. That was where his true passion lay. It was a terrible misfortune that he had to instruct these idiotic insolent miscreants in his second favourite subject again this year. Just as he was about to put Miss Weasley in her place by showing her what would have happened had she waited just another few seconds, her obnoxious brother burst into the dungeon.

"MR. WEASLEY! I am currently in the middle of a class! I was also led to believe you would never grace the dungeons with your presence again, after you and your brother's abrupt exit a few years ago. So if you would kindly show yourself out, make sure I am never forced to see this unsightly sight again!" Snape was annoyed. The prat. Probably showing up just to spite him.

"Professor Snape, sir! Madame Pomfrey sent me to collect my sister! She is needed in the hospital wing." George was worried he wouldn't let Ginny out. After all, he appeared to be in the middle of yelling at her. Then George thought of a surefire way to get him to agree.

"Sir, it's Bella. Isabella Swan. She's in the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey said she needed Ginny." That should work. For some strange reason, Snape always liked Bella. Maybe it was because she agreed on the little tiny details that apparently mattered oh-so-much in potion making. But it didn't appear to work.

"How dare you? Miss Swan is away, and will be for a while, so I believe you should stop pretending to know everything. She wouldn't be back at Hogwarts, because her reason for being away would not be over. I suggest you remove yourself from this room immediately." The nerve of Mr. Weasley. He knew he prefered Miss Swan's company, simply because she was not a brat, and agreed that the fine details make all the difference in a potion. But, if she actually was back, and needed Miss Weasley... He supposed he could let her skip this one class.

"Miss Weasley, accompany your brother to the hospital wing. I do, however, expect a six inch essay on my desk by the time class starts tomorrow, on why you waiting a mere twenty two seconds completely and utterly bollixed your entire potion." They stood and left. Snape glared at the class that was silently watching him.

"Well? Now you've messed up all of your potions as well! An essay from all of you, same thing I assigned Miss Weasley!"

BPOV

"And then she had Nessie, and all that. Then, the next morning, we walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. But Bella stayed behind. Then, Dumbledore introduced her, and Renesmee, and she walked in, and everyone was shocked. Part way through breakfast, this midget came up to her, and gave her a note saying that we all had a few days off school so she could go visit Charlie, and stuff. And then this crazy redhead vamp came, spouted stuff about a mate for a mate, because apparently Edward killed her mate, so she was going to kill his, and then the vamp decided that turning us would be much crueler. She wanted Bells to be forced to live with heartbreak. Then we woke up, and Bella had already gotten us food. None of us were hungry, though. So we tested our limits, and moved to the Cullen's old house on the outskirts of town.

Bells kept breaking down, but she got a bit better. She told us her story, and then we found out about how we can do wandless magic!" Ron appeared so proud of himself. I snorted, because it wasn't a perfect story. Some parts were missing, but they could get the gist of it.

Molly and Arthur stared. "So... you are all... vampires now?" They appeared to be a little bit scared.

"Yes, Molly. However, unlike normal newborns, we can control our thirst, actually, we had no thirst to start with, and can remember everything about our human lives, so I assure you, you are perfectly safe." Hermione broke it down to the simple facts. It was amusing watching Molly and Arthur's expressions relax. Even though we could kill them in a blink of an eye, they trusted us. It was a scary thought.

I sat and thought in the moment of silence. "I want to go back to Hogwarts." I whispered quietly.

Everyone stared at me incredulously. "Why? Aren't you scared everyone will judge you?" Fred asked.

Harry gave a small smile. "I understand where you're coming from, Bella. Hogwarts is the place you can get away from everything, because you have a life there. One that never involved the Cullens. If you want to back, I'll follow."

Ginny replied before I had a chance. "Obviously, we'll all follow, we just have to think about the risks first. I don't want to accidentally do something I'd regret."

I can see her point. But I still was certain that to move on with my life, I need to go back. If I don't, then in the future I will regret it. I said just that out loud.

Molly looked pained. "Molly, what's the matter?" I was genuinely worried. I wasn't lying when I said she was like a second mother to me.

"I... I just got you all back, and I know Bella, Harry and Hermione aren't really mine, it just ... feels that way. So to me, my children are all leaving into a potentially dangerous situation, and there's nothing I can do about it!" She broke down into a sob.

"And, I find out that Bella has a child, which I've been caring for this past week without knowing about it! And you guys are all v-v-vampires now, meaning that every single moral and personality trait you had before could very well be gone! I also can't stand the fact that you are putting yourselves in an even more stressful situation, and I know it's not my burden to carry, but I can't help it.

It makes me sad to see you all grown up, and there's nothing I can do to remove your pain. But what hurts the most is that there's nothing anyone can do to remove Bella's pain. No matter how much anyone wants to, she will always carry that little bit of hurt around with her. To me, there is no worse feeling than being helpless when it comes to your children."

I was stunned by what Molly had to say. I mean, I knew she cared for me, but... I guess I never realized how much, and the amount of stress she was under as a mother.

"I'm sorry Molly. But I have to do this. And it's alright, I'll heal. Maybe not entirely, but I'll pick up the pieces left of my heart in time. And I promise to take care of your children." I gave a nervous laugh, and ran my fingers through my hair. "After all, I have the most motherly instincts now, right?" That sounds so wrong, even to me.

"Hold your hippogriffs, Bella. You don't have to take on all this responsibility at once. After all, you need time to develop those fantastic mother senses, like eyes in the back of your head, ability to know when your children are being trouble, so on and so forth. And you do need time to figure out what you're going to do with yourself. If you need to go back to Hogwarts, that's fine. But think of yourself and Nessie first. And Bella, don't do what you normally do, and bottle all of your feelings up inside. It's OK to feel something, and let people around you know that you are hurting."

I never realized just how insightful everyone around me was. I stood there for a good minute, thinking about all she just told me. In a few sentences, she managed to tell me all I needed to know so that I was no longer insecure about being a mother. Essentially, Molly told me that it takes time to get used to being responsible for someone else. She also captured how I normally deal with emotions. Close them off from the outside, and work it through myself.

Slowly, I looked upstairs, where you could faintly hear another heartbeat. It would break Charlie's heart if I left without telling him goodbye, but... If I stayed to say goodbye, I don't think I'd be able to leave. I nervously chewed on my bottom lip as I debated the pros and cons of waiting to leave. Eventually, I decided to just go. No point dealing with unnecessary heartbreak, right?

I looked at my friends to see how they were doing. Fred and George were busy muttering about how they would never have to pass on the joke shop, because they wouldn't die. They were also talking about creating a new line of blood candies, so they could still enjoy all of their favourite treats.

Harry was telling Ron bad jokes.

"Hey, Ron, this being a vampire thing kinda sucks."

"Oh, Harry, it'll get even worse. I worked with a vampire once before. He was a real pain in the neck."

And so on. I laughed silently inside, happy that in such a grave situation, they could make jokes, even if they fell dead with the rest of us. **(A/N: haha... See what I did there? GRAVE... DEAD... ok, I'll stop now.)**

Ginny and Hermione were sitting beside Molly and Arthur. Hermione looked mildly uncomfortable, but the 'what am I supposed to do?' uncomfortable, not the 'Help I want to drink their blood.' It amazed me that we all have such control, even though we are barely a week old.

Sighing to myself, I looked around the Burrow for what would be the last time in a while.

"Molly, Arthur? Thank you for understanding. And, if you see Charlie... Tell him that I... that I..." Oh great, even as a vampire, I was getting choked up by my emotions. Molly looked at me, silently encouraging me to go on. I cleared my throat, and continued. "Tell Charlie that I love him, and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but it's for the better if I leave in this way. I just hope this won't hurt him..." My voice faded away at the end.

Slowly, my friends all stood up, and we made our way to the door. "Goodbye, I guess. I hope I'll see you again sometime." It seemed too short and uncaring of a goodbye for these people I had known most of my life, but I couldn't for the life of me come up with anything else to say. Not that I was alive anymore, so I guess that expression is pointless... I groaned inside my head. Would I be poking fun at our vampire-ness for the rest of eternity? I stopped my thoughts there, because this was a goodbye to people who were as good as family, and I didn't feel like wasting it pondering what my thoughts would be like for the rest of my undead life.

Silent tears were pouring down Molly's face, and surprisingly, Arthur's too. "Farewell, children. Let's hope this isn't the last goodbye..." Molly managed to get out before she started sobbing. Without looking back, I grabbed a spare rag that was lying around, and muttered " _Portus_ ". Everyone grabbed hold of it - well, except for Molly and Arthur, obviously - and within a few seconds we were yanked away, and headed to Hogwarts.

 **A/N: Sooo... How was it? Please let me know :) And I promise, I'll try to update sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I am back... for now. I hope everyone had a good Family Day, if you celebrate that. Enjoy a chapter. And yes, I do know that the stuff Dumbledore says Ginny did she actually didn't do, but I made it work that way. So pretend she did. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Forgot to say last chapter, but I still don't own anything other than my fantabulous plot.**

 **BPOV**

 _25 years later..._

Slowly, I wandered the halls, delaying my visit to Harry's office. He's Headmaster now. Odd, because he appears so young, and still, he is in charge of the school. Dumbledore felt that he was "one of the best people for the job, anyone who disagrees will wake up with some earwax Bertie Botts in their cupboards.." I smiled as I remembered that particular conversation. I sat down on one of the benches near a balcony, thinking of that day we arrived here from the Burrow.

 _FLASHBACK (Right after the events of Chapter 5)_

We arrived at the gate on the edge of the Hogwarts property, looking nervously at each other. What if Dumbledore wouldn't take the risk of having eight newborn vampires in the school? As I was about to voice that particular concern, we saw what appeared to be someone holding a lantern slowing coming closer from Hogwarts. Due to our newfound vampiric nature, we had better vision, and it was a mere few seconds before I heard Fred shout out.

"HEY! If it isn't ol' Dumbles, coming to check out the coolest kids who are outside-the-gate-but-will-soon-be-inside?" Simultaneously, we all groaned.

"Freddie! That didn't even make sense! If you're going to speak of our coolness, do it right. We are" He stopped here to pompously and arrogantly put his nose in the air, and lift his chin high " the Association of Super Cool Kids of Epic Proportions, Who Also Happen To Be The Awesomest At Everything. Or, ASCKEPWAHTBTAAE. Pronounced _ask-ept-what-bee-tay_. A little long, and a bit of a mouthful, but it's the best I could come up with on short notice." George appeared to be smug with himself.

Now, a whole lot more of that sort of thing happened, as we all know very well that vampires naturally do everything faster, and humans are just, well, so _slow_. They complain about not having any time to do any of the things they want, meanwhile they spend a good chunk of their day eating, sleeping, wasting time by chattering at a human pace... I suppose they can be forgiven, seeing as merely a week ago I was a human, and they can't control their human tendencies. Now, before I keep continuing on this tangent, let's skip to the part I specifically recalled this memory for.

Finally, Dumbledore appeared at the gate. He took one look at us, and gasped.

"Why are you all here? And barely a week after that dreadful day, no less! Do you need any assistance? Is the bloodlust too much for you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, then closed it and glanced at me to start our story. I told him about waking up, how none of us had any thirst whatsoever, that we went to the Burrow, and eventually decided to come back to Hogwarts. I finished by explaining why. "Please, Professor, Hogwarts is like a home to us. Can we stay?" I felt mildly pathetic, begging to be allowed to stay at school. But, it wasn't just school. It held some of the best memories of my life, and it was there that I forged friendships that will last an eternity. Merlin's beard, I sound like a sentimental old woman.

Dumbledore stared at us for a few moments. We all nervously held our breaths.

"Why don't you come on up to my office, and we'll sort out an arrangement?" He sounded serious, but then I noticed the twinkle in his eye. Damn that twinkle. Anytime it showed up, either something amazing happened, or he gave us a 'suggestion' that ended up with us getting in trouble. However, I was extremely grateful he was considering letting us stay. If he hadn't, I don't know where we would have gone.

Once we arrived in Dumbledore's office, he settled down in the chair behind his desk. He looked each of us directly in the eye, then sighed.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now... Even for a wizard, I'm getting old, and I would quite like to take a vacation. Visit some friends in other places in the world! And, I might as well go now. I mean, I'm not getting any younger!" He grinned, and chuckled to himself.

We all exchanged a glance. This was _definitely_ not what I'd been expecting.

"Uh, Professor, pardon me, but is there a particular reason you are telling us this?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'd like to offer you positions at Hogwarts. The staff and I may have been talking, and I mentioned the possibility of you taking positions, and they can go on vacation, and live quite comfortably... Hogwarts does pay well. If you don't wish to accept the offers, that's your decision, but I think you will choose to take them." He stopped, and looked directly at me.

"Bella. You are very intelligent, and really, could teach just about any subject, but I believe in playing to your strengths. I would like to offer you the opportunity to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. You can keep a clear head almost all of the time, and who better to teach it than a vampire who was best friends with a coven of vampires, and a pack of shifters?" He smiled at me. Wow, I didn't think that would happen. Then he turned to Fred and George.

"If you would rather run your joke shop, that's fine, but I think that you should teach Charms and Transfiguration. The products you came up with for your store... Not even many old experienced wizards like me could apply the knowledge like that. And I don't care who teaches which ; the students wouldn't notice a difference anyways." Fred and George shared a look, then high-fived exclaiming "Ha! Those will be the best classes in Hogwarts history!"

"Ron. You excelled greatly, moving from being nervous on a broom, to being one of the best Gryffindor Keepers. I believe you can pass on that knowledge to the Flying classes." Ron looked... ecstatic. I mean, sure, flying, but it's a first-years only class, and Ron didn't really like kids, and always called them midgets. Maybe working closely with them would improve his attitude...

"Hermione. You are one of the brightest witches of your year. You could also teach any class. I believe that you should teach History of Magic. You have a passion when it comes to speaking of the treatment of other species, and you love learning what people did in the past for the sake of making it better. Of course, you could also easily teach Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, but I think that you can make History of Magic a more appreciated subject."

"Ginny. You must be wondering what I'll offer you, seeing as we're running low on subjects. Hear me out before you say anything about my offer, though. You have a natural Potions talent. Also, your love of making things fun has certainly amused me when I hear Professor Snape complaining about how you hold competitions to see who can toss in the right ingredient to certain students potions to make them explode. It's not exactly responsible, but... Everyone needs some fun. You also created the opposite of Felix Felicis. It may have been for revenge on a classmate, but that takes skill. I'd like for you to teach Potions." Ginny looked a mixture of awed and annoyed. She went to speak, but was cut off by Dumbledore starting to talk to Harry.

"Harry. You will have the hardest job of all." Harry cut in there. "Woah, wait. I've been thinking my way through subjects, and the only ones left are Muggle Studies, Herbology, Divination, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Please, don't have me teach Divination!"

We all laughed, even Dumbledore. Then, he sobered up and continued.

"Harry, as I was saying, the offer I am making you is for the most difficult job. I would like you to take on the position of Headmaster. You may not feel it suits you, but I feel you are one of the best people for the job, and anyone who disagrees will wake up with some earwax Bertie Botts in their cupboards." I giggled, knowing how much he hated those ones. Also, only Dumbledore would threaten people with candies!

"As I mentioned before, don't feel pressured to accept. Especially you, Bella. I imagine you came here to have a peaceful time raising Renesmee. And don't worry, even if you don't accept there are many staff apartments. Too many for the amount of staff we have, in my opinion..." He trailed off.

"Now, what are your answers? Do you accept my offer?" We all stared at each other, and in a split second I knew what all of our answers would be. Fred caught all of our attention with a quick, quiet "On the count of three! One... Two... Three!" And then we all shouted our acceptance to Dumbledore in sync. He laughed, and with that, the memory faded into the background of my mind.

 _END FLASHBACK_

Since then, Dumbledore had left Hogwarts, along with most of the other teachers. We still kept in contact with most of them, but... they were aging, and we weren't. We would be here a lot longer than them. Anyways, Renesmee had grown up. She took about 7 years to hit full maturity, and stopped aging at appearing 18. It's odd to have your daughter appear the same age as you. Weirder yet is when your grandchildren appear to be the same age as yourself, and your daughter. Yep, grandchildren.

After growing up, Ness wanted to go travelling for a bit. Around a year later, she came back home with a nice vampire named Alex. They met, fell in love, and a year after she brought him home to meet us, they were married and my daughter was pregnant. Turns out, part human vampires can have children. Anyways, since then, they've had three kids. Kelly, Sam, and Sapphire. I rolled my eyes at the last one when they announced it. I mean, naming your kid after a gem? Apparently Renesmee had wanted to call her kid Edward if it was a boy. That killed me, because, you know, Edward. I couldn't blame her though, because Nessie had no clue about the Cullens, or that her dad's name had been Edward. I always told her that her Daddy and I had an arguement, and he left before I knew I was pregnant. It was technically the truth.

Anyways, I also had great-grandchildren. Sapphire had twins named Jordan and Eleanor, and they were coming to Hogwarts when the term started. Luckily, at the beginning of summer, Ginny made a breakthrough with a potion she'd been trying to create. It would be odd for the twins to come to Hogwarts appearing to be 11, but looking 16 at the end of first year. So, Ginny figured out a potion that slows down their aging process, so they age at the speed of a human. It's only temporary, and will need to be taken every few months, but this way they can enjoy the experience.

Sighing, I pulled myself out of my thoughts. I really had to get to Harry's office now. I'm more than fifteen minutes late. I ran over to the entrance to the Headmaster's office. I muttered "Blood Lollies", and the passageway sprang open. Harry stuck to the passwords being candies ; he said it felt wrong for it to be otherwise.

I walked into his office to find everyone there. They weren't surprised I was late. Without Nessie around, I found myself retreating into my head more often. It happened almost all the time when I didn't have any students to teach, like right now.

George started. "So Harry, what's up? Why did you call a meeting of the ASCKEPWAHTBTAAE? Normally you just let everyone show up, instead of actually planning a meeting." The name had stuck, even though it was terrible. We didn't use it that often though, well, except for George. He was very proud that the name he made up on the spot 25 years ago had stuck, and would probably have the misfortune of sticking on for a long time. Also, normally we got together in the Gryffindor common room during the summer. We'd sit by the fire all night, and laugh about anything and everything. This was an odd occurrence.

"Well, tomorrow we will welcome another group of students to Hogwarts. Along with them will be some friends Dumbledore met while travelling. He said they're vampires, and like us, survive off of animal blood. It's a family of them. The 'parents' will be teaching, and the 'children' will be in seventh year." **(A/N: Gee, wonder who will be showing up... ;) )** I thought about that for a moment. The only covens of vampires I knew of who called themselves a family and survived off animal blood were the Denalis and the Cullens. But, it had been 25 years, and there had probably been more families before I became a vampire.

"Harry, we're going to have to show them where it's safe to hunt. And they are magical, right?" Hermione was slightly worried, but excited over the thought of maybe making new friends to last an eternity.

"Yes, they're magical. The 'father' turned all but two of them, and he was a wizard, so the magic passed along. Of the other two I believe the one was turned by a witch, and the other was a witch. I'm not certain on how, but I know they are all magical."

I was curious as to who they were. "Hey Harry, who are these vampires? It would be nice to know their names."

Harry shifted in his seat. "I, ah, didn't get their names from Dumbledore. He didn't mention their names, but said they could be trusted. I trust him, so we'll get to know them by ourselves. Also, we should keep the vamp-ness a secret because you know, parents probably wouldn't like to know there are vampires attending and teaching at Hogwarts..." I knew Harry was telling the truth because he was a terrible liar, just like me. That was one thing that didn't change.

We dropped the subject and reminisced our old Hogwarts days ; when we would get in trouble together and were completely carefree. The family of vampires coming tomorrow slowly moved it's way to the back of my mind, and I mostly forgot about it until the next day.

I was almost bouncing in my seat, I was so excited. I was in the Great Hall, along with everyone but Ginny, the first years, and the new family. I loved this part every year. What made it better this year was that my great-grandkids were being sorted. I was really excited because, well, I hadn't seen them for almost a year. Sapphire took them on vacation, and then I was too busy with end of year stuff to see them. It seems like just a little time, but when they grow as fast as they do, in almost a year they age around 4 years. It really changes their appearance.

As the first years entered, I searched eagerly for the twins. After a couple seconds of looking, I found them. If my heart still beat, I would have said it stopped right then. Jordan and Eleanor hadn't gotten any of their dad's or grandfather's looks. Jordan was a carbon copy of Edward, except younger, and Eleanor was a copy of me when I was 11. It was kind of eerie, actually. Considering the last time I had seen them, they didn't look this way, it was really strange.

I sat to Harry's left like always. After a moment, he nudged me and said "Wow, she looks just like you." I looked at him, and saw him staring at Eleanor. I smiled. Then he continued. "And I wonder where Jordan got his looks from. His dad, or grandpa?" I didn't respond, and luckily, he didn't notice the way I tensed at his comment. Then Harry stood, and the sorting began.

The twins had been put in Gryffindor. I would love them and be proud no matter what house they were put in, but I was secretly pleased that it was the house I had been in, and was now head of. I took a sip from my goblet. The house elves kept a stock of animal blood so we had nourishment at meals. Then, Harry stood and everyone quieted down.

"To our returning students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! For our new faces, welcome to the start of the best seven years of your life! At Hogwarts, we have fun, but there are some rules. Yes, Mr. Abott, rules. And Ms. Marks, don't say that about Professor Monita - I'd hate to hand out detention on the first day because you think that a professor looks 'batty and insane, and have you seen that mess she calls hair?'

"Anyways, rules. Our returning students will remember that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Our new students now know it is out of bounds. And, as much as I hate to do it, candies such as Nosebleed Nougats, and Puking Pastilles are banned. Everyone needs a day off once in awhile, but that's what weekends are for! Now, any questions?"

Every year there were questions from the new students. Like 'how old are you' , 'where are the rest of the professors' (they didn't think my friends and I were professors), and stuff like that. My favourite was around 10 years ago when someone asked Harry why a seventh year was filling in for the Headmaster, and would they get to meet the Headmaster? The look on the kid's face when he found out Harry was actually Headmaster was priceless. And before I got carried away with other memories, I focused on what was being asked now.

"Professor, how did you know what those students were whispering during your speech?" Every year we had this question. We kind of kept it under wraps that vampires basically ran the school ; people tended to be prejudiced, and then they would send their children to another school.

"Because, Ms. Williams, myself and all the other professors have found it useful to use hearing enhancement charms to hear what students are whispering during feasts, and so we know if they are paying attention to our possibly life-changing speech." Harry smiled a little bit at the end. We found it easier to use this lie to explain our hearing, rather than tell everyone 'oh, it's because the headmaster and six professors are all vampires. Don't worry, we won't suck your blood!'.

It was almost time for us to send the students to bed when it happened. The doors flung open, and a family of vampires walked in. "Harry! So sorry we're late, but-" I interrupted. I couldn't believe who was standing at the doors.

"Carlisle?!"

 **A/N:** ** _Read the first bit of this please, then if you want you can skip the rest._** **OMG that was such a surprise. So I am almost done writing the next chapter, will post that soon. As a warning, I probably won't write for the next little while, because I have alot of stuffz.**

 ** _You can skip this if you want._** **I have 5 dances that I have to have perfect by the beginning of April because that's when my competition season starts. So my dance teachers are kinda going crazy to try and finish the dances so that they have time to clean them before then. As a result, I've been having a lot of extra practices, and have been too tired to write. I also have been enjoying the thrills of homework. Ha. Note the sarcasm. Now that I finally have a break for the night, I'm writing as much as I can. Thanks for understanding :)**

 **Anywho, please review, tell me how I did, what you want to see happen, etc., etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi again. Sorry about last time, I overreacted. It was just that with a combination of personal stuff happening in real life set me over the edge. Anyways, have the next chapter now! Oh, and thank you for the kind words from everyone last time :)**

* * *

Why would the Cullens be _here_ , of all places? And just after I had started to get over Edward leaving! Then I realized. They had no clue I was here, and had great-grandchildren here. Or that they were Edward's. Thankfully, Jordan and Eleanor were sitting close enough to me that if I spoke really softly, the Cullens wouldn't hear, but they would. I had never been more glad that I passed on my Metamorphmagus ability.

"Jordan! Eleanor! Change to look more like your father! I don't have time to explain, but please just do it!" I saw them look at me with curiosity burning in their eyes, before slowly changing their appearance. Both of their hair grew darker - until it was very dark brown - and Eleanor's eyes stayed blue, while Jordan's went from green to hazel. When I was satisfied with the changes, I subtly nodded, letting them know they could stop. I saw Harry out of the corner of my eye, connecting the pieces. Why I knew the vampire's name. Why I told Jordan and Eleanor to change their appearance. And I knew he realized when he saw Edward, then looked back at Jordan. He gave me a long look. You know, the type of look where you know _exactly_ what the other is thinking. In this look, I could read in Harry's eyes that later tonight we were going to be having a long, eventful talk.

This all happened in the span of maybe 15 seconds. That was enough time for Carlisle to recover from his shock, and start speaking again. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He hadn't recognized me. Good. Under the table, I carefully cast a spell to change my scent. This spell also changed the scent of all the trails I had left around Hogwarts to smell like the new one I had. I didn't want them knowing who I was just yet.

"No, you don't. I was in Italy a few years back, and Aro mentioned you, by accident I believe. Anyways, I then asked to see an image of this Carlisle he mentioned, and so he showed me one." I grinned, trying to make my lie believable. I was certain he would pick up on it. My voice was almost shaking from being this close to them once again. Luckily for me, he bought it.

"Ah, I haven't talked to Aro in a long time! Anyways, Harry, I believe you said that when we got here we'd have to be sorted?" That was like Carlisle, straight to business. Harry stood, and cleared his throat. It was all very dramatic, with the swishing of his robes, and the commanding air he released. Unsurprisingly, the whole Great Hall looked to Harry to see what he had to say.

"Yes, introduce yourselves, then we'll call you by name to be sorted." I was looking forward to their introductions. I wanted to see what Alice would do - I missed her as my best friend. And subconsciously - no, even consciously - I wanted to hear Edward speak. I knew it would stir up old memories, but I couldn't help myself. I loved him. I watched as Alice stepped forward.

I was confused. She _stepped_ , not _bounced_ forward. When she spoke, her voice was dull and emotionless. She may as well have been a robot, for all the care and emotion she portrayed. "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. These are my brothers Emmett Brandon and Edward Masen." She pointed to each as she said their names, then stepped back. Ah. They were using human names, probably so it wouldn't be so strange if they were dating each other. I frowned. Edward looked terrible. Well, as terrible as he could look. Emmett didn't even crack a smile. That was odd. The Emmett I knew would wave exuberantly, and go hug the first few people he saw.

Next, Rosalie stepped forward. She introduced herself and Jasper. Jasper appeared to be in pain. From bloodlust or sadness, I don't know. She wasn't emitting the same confidence levels I was used to. Like Alice, her tone was also dull and emotionless. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my twin brother Jasper."

Carlisle introduced himself next. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme." It was strange. What had happened to the Cullens that affected them so much, and left them with a look of sadness etched deep into them?

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, then Ginny stood up with the Sorting Hat. "Well, now that you've introduced yourselves, let's sort the children! Alice Brandon, please!"

Alice walked forward, and gingerly sat down on the stool. Ginny placed the hat on her head, and let it work it's magic. After a few minutes, the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Well, it makes sense. Seeing the future made Alice appear a whole lot more intuitive.

Next, Emmett came forward. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted "Well, now, obviously... GRYFFINDOR!" Of course he's a Gryffindor. He's a prankster.

Jasper was next. The Sorting Hat was on his head for a few minutes, then it announced "RAVENCLAW!" Hmm… Did the hat see intelligence, or did he fight to be put with his wife?

Rosalie looked at the hat with slight distaste, the gingerly set it on her head. It sat for a moment, then she shook her head emphatically. A minute later, it announced "GRYFFINDOR!" I'm going to guess she fought for that.

Finally, Edward stepped forward. _Please don't put him in Gryffindor, please don't put him in-_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced. I groaned internally. Of course he would be in Gryffindor. Why couldn't he have been a Slytherin? I would have a reason to hate him then… Actually, why couldn't he be put in Hufflepuff? Or even Ravenclaw. Any of them _but_ Gryffindor.

"I would also like to announce that Esme Cullen will be teaching Muggle Studies, and Carlisle Cullen will assist in the Hospital Wing as a Healer. Please show them the respect you show all of us." And with that, Ginny waved the Cullens away from the front of the Hall.

The Cullens all went and sat at their respective tables, and then Harry announced time for bed. Before everyone left, I stood up and said, "Could the Cullen family please stay back so we can review school rules? Because you arrived late, you missed them. Thank you, and goodnight everyone!" While I had no wish to speak to them, I knew we needed to talk about the rules they have to follow as vampires, how to appear human, and magical abilities. So unfortunately, I have to suck it up and talk with the Cullens.

Everyone slowly filed out of the Great Hall. Slowly, the Cullens gracefully approached our table. Harry quietly dismissed the human teachers, and they quickly left the Great Hall.

"As you have probably realized by this point-" I interrupted Harry right there.

"Harry, before we start this, let me check to make sure everyone has gotten to bed. Don't start without me, this will only take a minute." I moved out from behind the table, and muttered _Homenum Revelio_ , and my modification of it, _Revelio_. My modification will reveal anything, whether it be under an Disillusionment Charm, or an Invisibility cloak - even Harry's. Satisfied no one was eavesdropping, I returned to my place by the table, and motioned for Harry to continue.

"As I was saying, you've probably realized by this point that my friends and I that are currently standing in front of you, are vampires. Of course, we are aware that you are as well, and would appreciate if the student population does not become aware of this fact. If you wish to hunt we can set up a time for you to be taken off grounds. At meals, however, we serve animal blood. Don't worry about students noticing it. It's only given to vampires, and if a student were to notice it, it would appear to them as pumpkin juice. Any questions?" I personally thought he had summed it up nicely, but they were bound to have questions.

"Yes, a few," Carlisle said. "How will we all catch up on your world's terminology, and magic in general? After all, this is a fairly new world to us. Also, what are we to do at night? You know we can't sleep, but are we expected to stay in the dormitories and read, or what?" Valid questions. Harry looked stunned, as if he hadn't considered this. Internally, I giggled and shook my head at him. He never changed, always only thinking of one outcome and not planning for anything else. I answered their questions instead of him, because I actually expected questions.

"For catching up, one of us can tutor you. This can be one of your nightly activities. We don't expect you to stay in the dormitories the whole night. However, you may choose to. All of the paintings and staff are aware of the fact that you're vampires, so they won't bother you if you choose to go for a midnight stroll. We do ask, though, that you make it appear as if you went to bed and are following the rules the rest of the students have to. During the night, you are welcome to explore the school as you see fit. No leaving the grounds without permission from one of us, and yes, you also need permission to go into the Forbidden Forest. Otherwise, enjoy Hogwarts." I smiled at them, then noted their confused expressions.

"More questions?" I asked knowingly. They all nodded, and started firing off questions.

"How come we can do magic?"

"Forbidden Forest?"

"Did you say the _paintings_ are aware that we're vampires?"

"Why can't we go into the Forbidden Forest? It sounds like fun!"

"Who will tutor us?"

"Would you tell us your names, please? We know Harry's, but that's the only one Dumbledore told us."

I sighed and started answering their questions.

"You can do magic because Carlisle was a wizard, even if he did not know it. When he bit you, the magic was passed on," I paused because Alice looked like she was about to say something, but when she didn't speak, I continued. "Alice was a witch, that's why she can do magic. And Jasper, you were changed by Maria, correct? She was also a witch, and passed the magic along to you. And before you ask how I know this, just know we have our ways.

"The Forbidden Forest is the forest just outside down by the fields we use for Care of Magical Creatures. You aren't allowed in there without permission because there are creatures in there that can kill you. Also, you might offend a centaur, or eat a unicorn, and I don't even want to start explaining the problems that would cause.

"Yes, the paintings know that you are vampires. I'm surprise you didn't notice on the way in. Pictures and paintings in the wizarding world are different than in the Muggle world. I'm not sure exactly why, but they are 'alive' in the sense that they can interact with you, move around, talk, move between paintings, and have the personality of the person they are an image of.

"Our names, starting from your left, are Professor Fred Weasley, Professor George Weasley, Professor Ginny Weasley, Professor Harry Potter, beside me is Professor Hermione Granger, and then Professor Ron Weasley. And I'm Professor Swan." I hoped they didn't notice that I didn't give my first name, because it would be easier for them to put together the pieces if they knew my full name. As it is, they're closer to knowing than I would like, but I can't exactly just give them a fake name because the rest of the school knows me as Professor Swan.

"I'm sorry, did you say that you're Professor _Swan_?" Alice inquired. Smiling like I had no idea why she was asking, I nodded.

"Yes I am, why?"

"Oh, my best friend's last name was Swan. But anyways, who's tutoring us?" I almost winced when she called me her best friend. Then, I almost laughed at her subject change. It was so abrupt and… _Alice_.

"We are all capable, but I imagine it will end up being each of us for each of our respective subjects." That's probably what would happen, but I could have Harry cover DADA for me, as he didn't technically teach anything.

"Oh, I was hoping you would. No offence, but you've answered all of our questions so far, so I feel like I know you best. We'll be friends, I just know it." She said all of this as if it was an absolutely certain fact. I forced a smile that didn't leave my face until they had left the Great Hall and were out of hearing range. Letting out a breath, I slowly turned towards Harry, expecting the penetrating gaze he gave me.

"Want to tell me what in Merlin's name is going on, Bella?"

* * *

 **A/N: So the Cullens don't know who she is yet... Any bets on how long that will last?**

 **I promise I will continue to update this, it just might take a bit because as I said earlier I have some stuff happening in real life. So I guess I'll see y'all again sometime hopefully soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know, you're all thinking "What is this? Am I imagining things?" But let me assure you, you aren't! I've just been so busy I haven't really written!**

 **And can I just say, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I had so many favourites, follows, and reviews when I checked this again! I was amazed at how many people are reading this each day, and enjoying it! This story currently has 65 reviews, 19, 635 views, 152 favourites and 195 alerts! Thank you so much, you guys! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D *hugs***

 **Sorry if I made some editing mistakes, I didn't edit as much as normal!**

 **Originally I was going to add a bit more onto this chapter, but I think this is a good place to end it for now. Anyways, I won't delay you any further!**

 **Disclaimer: I never have, and probably never will own Twilight or Harry Potter. Hopefully you all know of the wonderful ladies who do own them :)**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 _Previously..._ _Letting out a breath, I slowly turned towards Harry, expecting the penetrating gaze he gave me._

 _"_ _Want to tell me what in Merlin's name is going on, Bella?"_

* * *

Swallowing, I nodded, and followed Harry to his office. Once we had both made ourselves comfortable, Harry started.

"Really, Bella, what's happening? You had Jordan and Eleanor change appearance. I was confused, and then I saw the family. Okay, maybe it's just coincidence Jordan happened to look like Edward. Or maybe Jordan had seen that look somewhere, and decided he wanted to try it out. But then you were so _tense_ around the Cullens. Tell me, is this the family that left you?"

Before I started speaking, I took a deep breath. "Yes Harry, the Cullens are the family from my past. You knew this, in fact I'm surprised you didn't notice as soon as they said their names… After all, you have heard my story before. And yes, this Edward is that Edward. No, they aren't normally so depressed, and I have no idea what made them like that. Can I go now?"

"Of course, thank you for sharing," Harry said gently. I attempted to muster a smile, but it didn't work. So, I just slowly made my way down to my room, deep in thought. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the tell-tale noise, or shadow, of someone following me.

Sighing, I turned around to close the door to my room, and that's when I noticed the darker spot in the hallway shadows. I took a deep sniff of the air, and was surprised to find out who it was. "You can come out now, Rosalie."

She fluidly slipped out of the shadows, and came to a stop in front of me. "Professor Swan, I have a question, if you don't mind me asking. Why didn't you ever tell us you were a witch, Bella?" I gasped softly. How did she figure it out?

"W-wh-what do you mean, Rosalie?" I stuttered. "I-it's not like I knew you before today…"

"Bella, we both know that's a lie. I thought I recognized the scent when we first walked in, but I thought it was impossible. First, it's been, what, 20 something years? And second, it was too sweet, but now I know that's because you're a vampire. So truthfully, Bella, why didn't you tell us?"

"I was, um, sent by Dumbledore. I was monitoring the situation in case of a vampire-shifter war. And then I wasn't supposed to fall in love! But then I did, and I couldn't figure out how to tell you guys I was a witch," I said. Rosalie's expression softened, and she took a step closer.

"Bella, could I possibly come in to talk? I don't think this conversation is one you want to have in the middle of the hallway."

"Oh, of course. Yeah, probably not. Let's, uh, go into my room," I said. Why am I feeling so awkward? Maybe because we never really got along. She walked over and sat on my bed as I closed the door.

"So Bella, can you tell me how you became a vampire? If you don't want to, that's OK, but we had no knowledge whatsoever of your turning." Could I tell Rosalie my story? It would mean telling her about Nessie, but that has to happen sooner or later… I guess it's going to happen sooner.

"So, after you guys left, I returned to Hogwarts. I talked with Dumbledore for a bit, and then went to my friends' joke shop. They ended up having to take me to the infirmary, where I had my little Nessie. And th-" I was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Um, 'had your little Nessie' as in, had a BABY?"

"Yes, and before you ask, yes, she is Edward's, and no, I didn't know before you all left. I found out right before I had her because I unconsciously was using magic. Anyways, I had Nessie. Short for Renesmee. The next day, I went back to Forks with my friends to visit Charlie and tell him about his gorgeous granddaughter I miraculously survived giving birth to. Turns out Victoria was there, and she turned all of us. We woke up a couple days later, waited for, like, a week to have the bloodlust under control - yes, I see you about to interrupt. We're assuming magic lets us control it. Anyways, we returned to Hogwarts, got teaching positions, and here we are now. During that time Ness grew up, got married, had three kids, they got married, and Sapphire had twins. Who just entered first year. So, yeah. That's the summarized version."

Rosalie looked stunned. I mean, it's not every day you find out that the girl you abandoned twenty-five years ago is a vampire, and has great-grandchildren. Oh, and the brother who you thought was a total prude actually knocked said girl up.

"Wow, that's… quite the story," she said, appearing to be unsure of what to say. I suddenly thought of something I should have thought of a long time ago.

"Do you think we could keep this between us for now? I'm not ready for the others to know. And don't worry, I can cast a spell to keep Edward from being able to read it in your mind." I actually wasn't positive it would work with his talent, because it was meant for Legilimency, but it should work.

"Sure, yeah, OK. I, uh, have a question though. Would it be possible for me to meet - what did you say their names were again? Your great-grandchildren?" She looked hopeful, so I gave in without a second thought.

"Jordan and Eleanor, and of course! I'll introduce you to them in the morning. In the meantime, go back to your common room. Have a good night, Rosalie," I said, essentially dismissing her. She said good night back, and left my room. I listened to her footsteps get further and further away, until I couldn't hear them anymore, before I closed my door behind her. I lay down on my bed and thought over that whole conversation. Wow. Who knew Rosalie would be the one to figure it out? And I'm surprised she was so friendly towards me. Maybe we can be friends after all.

I walked into the Great Hall the next morning to find Jordan and Eleanor at the Gryffindor table, and Rosalie sitting with Edward and Emmett at the end closest to the Head Table, all the way on the other side from all the students. As I walked by handing out timetables, I told the twins to come see me after classes at the end of the day. When I approached Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett, I slowed down to talk to them.

"As you can see, you have been scheduled into normal classes. Don't worry, the teachers won't call on you to answer questions just yet. Make sure you attend classes, and no fooling around. Model students, remember? Well, maybe not model, but everyone will be watching you because you're new, and not first years. Rosalie, I will see you after classes." With a wink to her when I was sure the boys weren't looking, I moved on to the rest of the school, and repeated the same spiel to the other Cullen 'children'. For Carlisle and Esme, I just made sure they knew what they were doing for the rest of the day. For Carlisle, that was hanging out in the hospital wing and seeing how things worked. For Esme, teaching. One of us would be in the room with her though to make sure she was getting on OK and the students were respecting her.

After a few minutes, the Great Hall emptied, and the start of classes had officially begun at Hogwarts.

 **A/N: So next time is classes! Hopefully it won't take as long to get written XD**

 **Anyways, my final exams of the school year are next week, so I should be able to write more! Until I go to summer school, that is. So, I'm going to try for another update around the 25th or so. In July I have summer school (Why must Civics and Careers be a thing...), and then I'm free by August again. So let's hope for many updates in August!**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, life's been kind of crazy. My best friend's mom went into labor early, and that was surprising. Problem: My best friend and her dad weren't in the city. They decided to drive a few hours away to go camping, and my best friend's mom stayed back because she had work and really doesn't like camping. So that was crazy. And then summer school is sucking up my time. Stupid required courses that don't teach you anything... But anyways, have this chapter! It's kind of filler and short, but I wrote it today while I had some time. I have the next chapter planned out, just not written yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not and will never be Stephanie Meyer or J.K. Rowling. I would happily own their books if they let me though...**

 **BPOV**

* * *

I made my way to the DADA room, and started setting up for the first lesson. Who were the lucky children I got to torture today? Nah, I'm not that bad. It's just fun to make them squirm sometimes. Anyways. Back on track. My first class of the day was seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Only two Cullens to deal with. For today, at least. Tomorrow I have the others. But no use worrying about the future when I have to get through the present.

I started scribbling in my chicken scratch handwriting my usual welcome message on the chalkboard. Unfortunately becoming a vampire didn't magically make my printing flawless. Although, I must admit, it is legible now… mostly. And why couldn't Hogwarts upgrade to whiteboards or something? Seriously, chalk is an old method. The dust gets everywhere!

I looked up as the class started filing in. They all walked to their seats, chatting with their friends. I knew the instant they saw the board and read my welcome message: " _Welcome to seventh year DADA. I trust you remember me, and I don't have to introduce myself again. I hope your summer passed amicably, and that you didn't forget all that you learned. Please follow these instructions in order. Sit quietly and do absolutely nothing until otherwise stated verbally by me. We will have a test that accounts for ten per cent of your grade later. In the meantime, wands away, and start writing a list of everything in this room that is dangerous, could be used as a weapon, or could be hiding a creature. Also explain how and why. Hand it in if you finish before I collect them."_

It was a test I gave the seventh years every year. Most of them fail, but it's always nice to see the few that pay attention. See, every time, only three or so of them catch the part saying " _Please follow these instructions in order."_ So while the majority of the class is furiously writing away, trying to complete the very first assignment, there are a few sitting there, wondering if they are doing the right thing. It teaches them to pay attention to every detail. It may save your life, whether it be on an assignment, signing a contract, hearing details about an enemy… You get the idea. I let them write for another twenty minutes or so, and then stood up.

"Quills down, everyone. Would the students who did not write a list please come to the front of the room?" They looked nervously at each other, and then four students came forward. Obviously Alice and Jasper, but also a girl named Julianna Daeyr and a boy named Gideon Gray. The humans looked scared, but Alice and Jasper appeared as if they had no worries. I looked at the four of them. "Congratulations," I said. "You four successfully passed the first test. The rest of you failed." I paused as I heard everyone groan.

"How did we fail, Professor Swan? We followed the instructions," asked a boy in the middle row.

"Actually, you didn't. I told you to follow the instructions in order. The very first one was to sit quietly and do nothing until I told you otherwise, which I didn't. Don't worry, this did not count for any of your grade. It's a lesson. Always pay attention to every detail, no matter how minor you believe it to be. Oh, and by the way, I was lying about the test. You're saved today," I said. "Now, Alice, Jasper, Julianna, and Gideon, please return to your seats so I can begin the lesson." They did so quickly, and I erased my welcome message on the board.

"We're going to play a game," I said. "Find the person with the same number seat as you on the opposite side of the room," I continued. This caused many people to make noises reflecting their unhappiness as they realized they wouldn't be in a group with their friends. Once everyone was partnered, I began again. "The partner who has the first letter in their name closest to the beginning of the alphabet will think of a creature. You have ten yes-no questions to determine what it is. And the only acceptable creatures are those we have already studied in previous years. Record the questions and whether they successfully guessed or not. Switch after every guess. Hand in the parchment with the necessary information as you leave."

They set about doing it, and before I knew it, class was over. As they walked past, they all handed in their parchments. Once everyone was out of the room, I whizzed about fixing chairs and desks, and setting up for my next class. It was the wee little first years! They were so cute, and innocent, and little, and cute, and did I say little? Aw, here they come in!

* * *

It was the last class of the day. I was wrapping up with the third year Slytherin and Hufflepuffs. Unfortunately, they were not listening today and all just being brats. I blame it on the fact they're becoming teenagers. But even if I have a cause, they're still annoying. They've been disrespecting me all class, which means there's only one thing to do.

"SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU, OR IT'S DETENTION WITH PROFESSOR WEASLEY!" I yelled. And I never yell. The children all promptly went silent, except for one Slytherin girl.

"Which Professor Weasley?" She asked, snickering.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I responded. She grinned back at me.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't have asked. For a professor, you're acting quite dumb, Isabella," She said calmly. My vision flared red for a moment.

"Come here, Miss Rigot," I said quietly. The other students all looked scared. My quiet voice meant I was more furious than when I yelled. This was not looking good for the girl. She walked up front with a little less arrogance, but still attitude in her walk. I levitated the chalk behind me, and had it write out the list I was saying.

"Let's see… Disrespecting a teacher, a week of detention. Disrupting class after being told to stop, another day. Being a smart ass, one more day. And disrespecting me by not only calling me dumb, but also using my first name, a month. So what's that add up to… If I'm so stupid, why don't you tell me, Miss Rigot?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, Isabella," there was a collective gasp as she called me Isabella again, "I think that you used disrespecting you twice, so you can only count the first punishment. So just over a week." She said smugly. Was she trying to land herself in detention for life?

"Tut tut, Miss Rigot. Your math is wrong. It's now three months, because I added to your sentence for being an arrogant brat. I think you will have detention with whoever needs you. A few shifts in the hospital wing, some time with Professor Weasley cleaning out cauldrons, some time doing extra Arithmancy work because you obviously are struggling… And I'm sure other people will want help. Now get out of my sight." After dismissing her, I dismissed the rest of the class. I sat on my desk and rubbed my temples. And this was only the first day. Why did she think she had the right to do that? I sighed, and looked at the clock. It was time to introduce Rosalie to Ellie and Jordan.

 **A/N: So that was the chapter! Review, tell me what you thought. I read and appreciate every single one. Hopefully I can update soon. Cya!**


End file.
